This invention relates generally to hair covers, particularly to a hair cover being much convenient for production and in conformity with economic effectiveness.
A hair cover is usually employed for holding and wrapping one""s hair in order not to have it exposed to the air or some hair strings dropped off.
A conventional hair cover is mostly shaped in a circle made of nylon netting or clothing material and is fastened with an elastic band at a cover body for securing it to a wearer""s head. However, such an elastic band commonly made in synthetic rubber or rubber would cost more and require stitches as a secondary processing in the first place and a wearer""s head might feel uncomfortable should the band be overtight or the hair cover is liable to slip away in a second, otherwise.
As the conventional circularly shaped hair cover is undistinguishable between its front end and rear end, hence all a user has to do is just wear it irrespective of the orientation thereof and jam his/her hair inside. Under this situation, the rear space of the hair cover for receiving hair is obviously insufficient compared with the front and the lateral spaces, so that a wear""s hair always looks disordered every time he/she doffs the hair cover.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an improved hair cover composed of a top and a bottom piece, in which the top piece further comprises a relatively longer side, an opposite relatively shorter side, and two arcuate equilateral sides; the bottom piece is correspondingly shaped to the top piece, having also a relatively longer side, a shorter side, two arcuate equilateral sides, and a central through hole. The top and the bottom piece are to be combined together by binding thermally the corresponding portions of each piece to form a trapezoid hair cover.
For wearing the hair cover of this invention, a user is supposed to wear the front end (the shorter side) on his/her forehead firstly, then the rear end (the longer side) accordingly such that the long hair of the user, just in case, can be accommodated in a wide rear portion of the hair cover easily by making use of the flexibility of the resilient cloth of the hair cover.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a simple structure of hair cover, in which only two pieces of resilient cloth are required for binding thermally to form a hair cover directly without needing a secondary processing for attachment of an elastic band in order to avoid any uncomfortableness caused thereby.
And, this invention is characterized in design of a narrow front side, a wider rear side, and two arcuate lateral sides for a hair cover such that the wearing comfortableness is considerably promoted.